


Improvised

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Mild BDSM, Non-Binary Stiles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys some lipstick to mark up Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvised

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is non-binary and uses singular 'they' as their pronouns in this fic.

Stiles first gets the idea when by watching Derek and Kira. They are hardly affectionate in public, but Stiles didn’t have to be a wolf to see that repercussions of their make outs. Kira’s dark lipstick sticks to Derek’s neck for hours despite the fact that Derek repeatedly scrubs at it.

It takes a few weeks, but eventually Stiles picks up some dark lipstick that looks like a bruise, not even sure Peter would really be into the lipstick, but together they’d talked a lot about wishing there were marks that could stay longer than a few seconds...not that the pack would ever see.

Only Derek knows Stiles and Peter are together, and that had been a particularly embarrassing moment in Stiles’s life. But like they’d told Derek, Stiles was twenty-seven and they were more than old enough to make their own decisions. All Derek could say was, “Yes, I know. I just wish you’d have put clothes on instead of hiding behind the kitchen counter…” They didn’t talk about it again after Stiles went to Peter’s bedroom to get his clothes and Derek had snuck out. But still, Stiles would know. The marks could be there until they showered and went their separate ways.

The night Stiles buys the lipstick, they go over to Peter’s apartment. Peter wasn’t really expecting them, but he lets them in anyway.

“What brings you here?” Peter asks going to the fridge and pulling out some juice.

“Oh, I just thought you’d be interested in this,” Stiles says putting the lipstick on the counter. Peter looks down at the tube.

“On you or me?” He asks, and Stiles has to smile as they pick up the tube, and pull out a small mirror.

“On me,” they say and apply it. “I know I can’t really mark you up, and even if I could, I couldn’t. So, I thought… maybe….” Peter bites his lip and slides to his knees but doesn’t sit back yet, looking up at Stiles for confirmation. “If you want to,” Stiles says. “I don’t know what you’re doing this evening.”

“I’m doing whatever you want me to,” Peter says and sits back on his heels, eyes down, hands behind his back. Stiles goes over to him, strokes his cheek and hooks their fingers in Peter’s collar.

“Get undressed and meet me in the bedroom.” Stiles doesn’t even look to see if Peter has reacted, just goes to the bedroom, trying to breathe a little and get in the right headspace, heart pounding loudly in their own ears. The room is clean, everything put away, but Stiles goes to Peter’s dresser and pulls out a single tie. They hear Peter slip in, climb into the bed, and get to his knees. Stiles turns and holds up the tie, more a question than a command. Peter nods once. Stiles goes to him and ties it securely over Peter’s eyes. “Is that too tight?” They ask. Peter shakes his head once, no. Stiles nods and pulls off their plaid over shirt and shoes, leaving them in a pile to be dealt with later. After climbing onto the bed, Stiles cups Peter’s cheek gently. Peter leans almost imperceptibly into the touch, but remains silent. Peter, who had been so creepy, so hell bent on power, makes a surprisingly good sub. Some days neither of them say anything; Peter just gives himself over to Stiles, letting them take them some place else.

Tonight, Stiles just wants to put as many marks on Peter’s naked body as possible. They kiss for a while, Peter keeping his hands to himself while Stiles pulls his face in close, hands roaming loosely in and out of Peter’s hair and onto his shoulders. Eventually Stiles pulls back and smiles at Peter’s darkened mouth. Stiles applies more lipstick without looking in the mirror and then bites Peter’s shoulder making sure to drag their lips across Peter’s skin. Peter huffs a little, but doesn’t move and Stiles smiles. They kiss the spot, darkening it, before biting at Peter’s neck just as hard. Peter inhales slowly and Stiles smirks.

“Lay on your back,” Stiles says softly, and Peter moves quickly. After that, they just pepper Peter with kisses, pausing occasionally to apply more lipstick. Soon the front of Peter is covered in lipstick save his heavy, dripping cock. Stiles debates on more teasing, but Peter is being so good, so Stiles rewards him by licking the tip of his cock.

Peter.

Whimpers.

Stiles bites their tongue to keep from laughing. Peter never whimpers. Stiles tries it again, and is rewarded with another whimper despite biting his lip, hard.

“Oh, man, you are so…” They stop themself. “Would you rather my mouth or my cock?” Peter remains still, body tense. “Tell me.”

Peter clears his throat. “Mouth,” he whines. “Please.” Stiles smirks a little as they settle down between Peter’s legs and licks again, and Peter _squirms_.

“Stay still, Peter, or I’ll go in the other room, jerk myself off, and watch TV all night.” Peter stiffens and remains silent. “Good,” Stiles whispers, and gives another teasing lick. This time Peter remains silent and still. Stiles rewards him by sucking gently on the tip of his penis. Stiles can feel how tightly wound Peter is getting, and knows he won’t be able to take much more. After pulling Peter’s legs over Stiles’s shoulders, Stiles slowly drags their lips down Peter’s shaft until he’s gagging a little. Peter’s whole body is one giant tense muscle, his breathing erratic. Stiles smirks as they pull up enough to have a mouthful and wrap a slender hand around the base of Peter’s cock. Sucking and sliding that vicious tongue around, Stiles slides their other hand down to fondle Peter’s balls and pushes on his perineum.

This goes on for several long minutes. Stiles can’t help but wonder how Peter holds it in, but just squeezes a little harder on Peter’s balls. Sweat trickles across Peter’s stomach, and Stiles pulls up. “It’s ok, babe,” Stiles whispers finally and slides back down, sucking. Peter lets out a breath and brings his hands to the back of Stiles’s head, gripping hair gently but demanding nothing more than connection. Stiles sucks and swirls their tongue around some more while Peter grunts above him, chest heaving, legs twitching.

“Please,” Peter chokes. “Please… Stiles….” Stiles lifts off enough to talk, their lips brushing over Peter’s cock.

“Anytime, babe,” they murmur, and Stiles swallows him down, running his tongue on the underside of Peter’s heavy cock. The older man gasps, hips stuttering upwards despite himself. It is only a few more seconds before he’s coming, and Stiles just swallows him down. When he’s done, he lays on his back gasping. Stiles pulls back, places one very gentle kiss on the tip of Peter’s softening dick before curling up along side the werewolf and pulling off the tie. Neither of them say anything, but Stiles rubs their hands all over Peter, smearing the lipstick. They lean up and kiss Peter once. Peter looks down at Stiles for a minute and then Stiles smiles. “Perfect.” Peter kisses Stiles again before getting up and walking to the bathroom; Stiles stays on the bed for a few minutes, looking at the now ruined sheets. _Peter won’t care,_ they think to themself. When they enter the bathroom, Stiles smiles. Peter is in the shower, on his knees, hands behind his back, and eyes down. Waiting.


End file.
